garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Jon's dates
Jon Arbuckle has gone on dates with numerous women. Prior to July 2006, he had little luck with romance. Liz Wilson :Main Article: Liz Wilson Bertha :Main Article: Bertha Ellen :Main Article: Ellen Jean Arbinkle :Main Article: Jean Arbinkle Monica :Main Article: Monica Kimmy :Main Article: Kimmy Ursula :Main Article: Ursula Fenstermacher Brenda Brenda was a one time date of Jon's. She thought Garfield was a pig. She was Jon's first date shown in the comic strip. Cactus Jackie Cactus Jackie was Cactus Jake's only daughter. She appeared once in Urban Arbuckle. She told Jon during a dinner date (joined by Cactus Jackie's family and Garfield) that she only dates cowboys. Jon tries to impress her by riding a mechanical bull. Unfortunately, he failed at that. But then, Garfield tries to help Jon using Cactus Jackie's horse and some stickier-than-glue pasta he got from the restaurant. Cactus Jackie sees Jon riding her horse successfully (unknowing to her that Jon hasn't fallen off because he is sitting in the pasta) and is impressed by it. Carolyn Carolyn was a woman Jon tried to ask out on a date. When he asked her to go to the movies together, she claimed that she had to stay home and pluck her eyebrows. Cheryl Cheryl was a woman Jon called in an attempt to get a date. The attempt was unsuccessful, as Cheryl constantly laughed following the request. This went on until Jon had hung up the phone. Cynthia Underberger Cynthia Underberger was one of Jon's dates Garfield went over in one episode. Cynthia tolerated with him buttering his arm instead of his biscuit. She excused his attempt to order dinner in French, causing the waiter to serve them two soft-boiled athletic shoes. She also forgave him for forgetting his wallet, forcing them to spend the night washing dishes to pay the check. Originally, they had to wash 747 dishes to pay for their meal (due to some of the dishes breaking, it became 748 dishes, their waiter's car, and every other car in the lot). The next morning, Cynthia joined the marines, sailed to Greenland, and has not been seen since. Diana Diana (voiced by Julie Payne) was a woman who came to Jon's house in an attempt to sell him insurance. Jon, having met her in a park, invited Diana to his house for a date. He was unaware that she was just an insurance saleswoman trying to get him to buy a policy. After some of Garfield and Odie's shenanigans, she gives up and leaves the house immediately. Felicia Felicia was a one time date of Jon's. Their date did not last long after Jon found out that Felicia was allergic to cats, and was given a choice between her and Garfield. Even before then, she seemed unimpressed with the way Jon handled their meal. Julie Julie was a woman Jon asked for a movie date. She claimed that she was going to visit her brother in Tokyo. Jon believed the claim, while Garfield noted that it was an excuse for Julie to avoid him. Marian Marian (spelled Maryanne in the subtitles; voiced by Susan Silo) was a woman whom Jon went on a canoe ride with in Brainwave Broadcast. She claimed that Jon was a wonderful singer and that she enjoyed his company, but when Garfield broadcast her thoughts, she is really annoyed at everything Jon is doing and would rather be doing anything else. In the end, Marian is so annoyed with Jon, she jumps out of the canoe and swims out to shore. Rosalyn Rosalyn (voiced by Desirée Goyette) was a woman whom Jon met on a plane to New York (he was trying to take a vacation without Garfield). She appeared in the Garfield and Friends episode The Great Getaway. She offered to take Jon to an Italian restaurant, to which Jon agrees. However, unknowingly to Jon at first, she was a pickpocket who just wanted to steal his wallet. After Garfield's shenanigans, Jon notices that his wallet was missing. He chases Rosalyn, only to find out that she has been found by an agent of the Federal Bureau of Pickpockets Prevention, who reveals to Jon that he has been after Rosalyn for months and gives Jon his wallet back. The agent then takes Rosalyn, who thanks Jon for a lovely evening, away and arrests her. Selma Selma (voiced by Sheryl Bernstein) was a woman Jon took to a restaurant called Belladonna. Sometime during the date, Jon accidentally spilled a plate of linguini on Selma's head. After that, they left the restaurant. Jon apologizes for what happened, but Selma just tells him that she never wants to see him again. She then goes to the marine recruiting office across the street from the restaurant and practically begs one of the workers there to send her to a foreign country. Sylvia Finster Sylvia Finster was one of Jon's dates described by Garfield in one episode. She held the world record for the shortest date with him. Jon had picked up Sylvia, wanting to talk a little bit about himself. Two seconds later, Jon turned back to Sylvia's house, sadly thanking her for a lovely evening. Sylvia runs screaming back to her house. It is unknown what happened to her after that. Tami Tami was a professional cheerleader Jon met at a pizza parlor. She couldn't stop thinking about him and was about to give him her phone number, but Garfield destroyed the answering machine Tami had been speaking on because Jon had had a pizza without Garfield. A character named Tami appeared on February 10, 1998 but she was not confirmed to be the same Tami. Miscellaneous Annoying Things One woman went on a dinner date with Jon in the episode Annoying Things. She listened to the annoying things Jon was telling her. Finally when Jon tried to kiss her, she had had enough, dumped her pasta dinner on Jon's head, and left. Break-A-Leg One woman Jon met at a ski lodge told him that she only dates skiers. When she asks Jon if he skied, he is hesitant - that is, until he learns that the ski lift is broken, therefore, there was no skiing until it is fixed. He then starts lying to the woman, telling her he's one of the great skiers of the world. He goes on lying until he finds out that the ski lift has been fixed, thanks to one of Garfield and Odie's shenanigans. Then he becomes nervous and scared. He and the woman get on the lift and then on the hill. Then, Jon says he's not going to go through with it. But thanks to a cold Odie had, Jon and Garfield went down the hill - mostly against their will. It turned out Jon skied just fine. The woman told Jon he's the best skier she has ever seen. He agrees, until an old man comes to him after Garfield and Odie steals his sandwich and mattress, and asks Jon what is he doing with the man's daughter? Jon runs away with the man chasing him until Jon breaks his leg, which Garfield kept telling him he would, after slipping on some ice and crashing. The Record Breaker One woman decided to go on a date with Jon after finding out he was a cartoonist, and furthermore after seeing his music record collection, despite not being familiar with the music format. Category:Lists Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Comic Strip Category:Jon's Dates Category:Garfield and Friends Characters